A Patent Proposal
by AimeeWind
Summary: "She would say yes of course. He was completely positive that she would. He was quite sure that she would. He was…Fine. He was afraid that she would not."
1. Chapter 1

**A Patent Proposal**

**Aimee**

**Part 1**

Today was the most significant day in his whole life. It's more memorable than Independence Day when the martyrs were commemorated. It's more sacred than Christmas Day when Jesus was born. It's even more impressive than the Thanksgiving Day when Blair would dress up like a little cook, which he secretly considered sexy rather than cute.

Because today was the day Chuck Bass would propose to Blair Waldorf. It was the day his beautiful girlfriend would turn into his fiancé, to-be-bride.

She would say yes of course. He was completely positive that she would. He was quite sure that she would. He was…Fine. He was afraid that she would not. Despite the fact that Blair Waldorf had planned her wedding since she was five, the man in her scrapbook who held her hand and promised her everything in the future when she was in a ridiculously fancy white dress with a diamond ring sparkling on her delicate finger was never him.

Six years had passed since he first said those three words, eight letters. Two years since she graduated from Columbia. One year since she moved in with him. And exactly 364 days since he began to think all the possible methods to propose to his girlfriend.

First he thought he could propose to her on their limo-sex anniversary, but the idea that she may mistook his proposal as a result of pure lust rather than the romantic feeling overwhelming him day and night made him reconsider. Then he decided the day he first confessed his love to her was great, but when he prepared his surprise dinner for her, his nervousness caught him that he accidently burnt his own finger and then bumped his head to the door of their kitchen. A finger wrapped in bandages and a lump on his forehead took the place of his unfinished dinner becoming her big surprise. When she kissed him on lips that evening, the guilt that if he proposed at that moment he would surely damage her dream of a perfect engagement made him dumb.

Sometimes he didn't understand why she never brought this topic up. He really wished she would give a hint that she's ready to take a further step in their relationship. Damn it. She could threaten to leave him if he didn't give her a ring or trick him into believing he had knocked her up. He would be glad to fall into her trap. It would make everything simple. When she was a teenage girl she always talked about her engagement and wedding and marriage to no end which made his best friend want to jump a cliff. But now with him, to his disappointment, she had never said a word about it. That's why he's really nervous and quite eager to tie her down.

She said she loved him, and he believed her. But he was always afraid someday she would wake up and suddenly come to her sense, realizing she could do better than him. She would know how gorgeous, magnificent, brilliant, sweet and so damn sexy she was that she could find someone who wasn't so arrogant, stubborn and self-centered like him, someone who was able to prepare a dinner without his finger burnt and his head bumped, someone who wouldn't pick senseless fights with her just because he thought she was cute when being mad, someone who could tell her 'I love you' without letting her down countless times and waiting for almost a whole fucking year.

He didn't know if she would be happier without him, but as the selfish bastard he was, he wouldn't lose her to anyone no matter what a prince charming that loser was. So he decided to propose to her and marry her and even have kids with her before she had any chance to back down.

Despite the two former unsuccessful never-happened-proposals, this time he was really truly going to propose to her, no matter how serious he burnt his finger or how hard he bumped his head. Unlike the two times before, tonight was not any anniversary of them. He now really believed that their anniversaries had been cursed maybe because there were so many of them that God couldn't remember them all and the fact made that always almighty one furious. However, he could assure her that this proposal was going to be special, really special.

Besides, he reasoned, after tonight they would have another anniversary to celebrate. That meant she would get a gift more every year in the future. And Blair loved gifts. That made his proposal more acceptable, right? Good idea.

Now table had been set. Candles had been lighted. Pink peonies were in the vase at the table while the ring box was safely tucked in his pocket. Everything was prepared except the fact that she hadn't come home yet.

She had called, explaining to him that her boss asked for overtime. Even though he fucking wanted to curse both her boss and her career to hell, he knew better than to upset a girl when he planned to propose to her in a few hours. He didn't understand why she insisted on working when he obviously had the ability to support them. And also, no matter how much he hated the endearment "sweetie" and the eerily sweet voice of hers and especially the combination of both because all of them meant she was going to ask for something he wouldn't be happy to give, concession always gained the upper hand over his anger.

"I'll be a little late." She said apologetically, then settled on a lower voice, "And I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'm sure you will." He smiled, imaging the proper compensation he would be granted, "I'll be waiting for you."

"I love you." She assured him.

"I love you, too." He said, trying his best to keep his voice even in case of leaking his big plan for tonight.

He never thought the generosity-showing gesture would turn to be the worst decision he had ever made.

tbc

_AN. Hope you enjoy and feedbacks will be greatly appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_To everyone who's enjoying this story, thanks~ I really hope the second chapter doesn't let you down~_

**A Patent Proposal**

**Aimee**

**Part 2**

He had been waiting for her at Victrola which led to an unbelievably amazing Blair Waldorf live show and a wild night he was never going to forget. He had been waiting for her in Hampton after his never happened Tuscany trip only to find out in horror that her insignificant boy toy turned to be a real prince. And there was also a really painful memory that he had been waiting for her on the rooftop of the empire when everything they once had was at stake, too nervous to do anything rather than staring at the pink peonies in his hand and praying to every god he didn't even believed for another chance with her.

History of waiting repeats itself. Now he was sitting on the sofa, gaze shifting from the food which was getting cold gradually to the cellphone in his hand. An hour had passed since her hasty call, and his crazy girlfriend was still nowhere to be seen.

He decided the inhumane boss who tortured his staff by overtime was the person he hated most in the world, followed by his heartless girlfriend. Didn't she know he had made dinner for her all by himself? Didn't she know he was fucking going to propose to her? Didn't she know he had rehearsed this get-down-on-one-knee-and-say-marry-me-while-showing-her-the-ring thing for over a thousand times?

Reality came into his mind. No, she really didn't know anything. Everything was supposed to be a surprise, so that he could see her expression when she burst into tears and nod yes. As for her other possible reactions, he forced himself not to think.

Suddenly his cellphone buzzed. Her name flashed on the screen. He jumped, almost dropped it.

"Waldorf." He picked up, a hint of anger in his voice, "Please tell me you are on your way. Otherwise I'm going to plan a hostile takeover of your boss' fucking company."

Blair ignored his temper and threat. Actually he doubted whether she had heard him or not. She sounded too excited, well, actually abnormally excited.

"Chuck!" She cried, "Oh, Chuck! You'll not believe what happened! Oh my God! They haven't told you yet, right? Uh, please tell me I'm the first! I'm so excited! I can't breathe!"

"I can see." He said sarcastically, "Your boss really should promote you if he knew how crazy you are about overtime."

She was so absorbed in her ridiculous excitement coming from nowhere that she didn't even have the breath saved to call him an idiot. He knew she wasn't talking about the overtime, but the question is, what was she talking about? Who were "they" and what the hell did they have to do with his upcoming grand gesture?

"Please don't tell me a mere promotion drives you crazy." He sneered.

"Of course not." She said, still breathless. He could almost picture her rolling eyes. "I'm saying that I can't believe it! I can't believe he actually did it! Serena said…"

He interrupted her. "Serena? For God's sake, Waldorf, what are you talking about?"

"Nate proposed to Serena! They got engaged!" She exclaimed happily.

Whaaaaat?

He didn't understand, not at all. The words "Nate", "Serena" and "propose" didn't belong in the same sentence, at least not in the evening when he was planning the same thing. The word "propose" was supposed to be a surprise for Blair. Her mind was supposed to be anywhere but here until she got home and set eyes on the diamond ring once belonged to his mother.

He was too shocked to say anything. Unfortunately she misinterpreted his silence. "See? I know you'll be as surprised as I am." She giggled, "Yesterday they were still fighting, while now they are engaged! I can't believe it!"

He was not surprised. He was furious! Why did Nate have to propose in this day? Or why couldn't his step-sister wait an hour to tell his girlfriend? Didn't she and Nate need to make love after their stupid engagement or something?

"S is so thrilled. She kept going on and on about Nate's romantic gesture. Well, I have to admit, it is really sweet. He cooked for her all by himself and bought her favorite flowers. At first S thought it was only a gesture of apology. But then he got down on one knee and showed her the Van Der Bilt ring. Of course she said yes. There is no doubt about it."

Blair kept talking, but he hadn't heard a word. A dim memory came into his mind.

_Once upon a time, lost weekend was Chuck Bass' signature, just like his scarf and scotch. But in the last few years he preferred doing something athletic with a certain brunette to gain entertainment that any lost weekend couldn't offer him. However, he was seated here now, with his drunken best friend._

"_Nathaniel." He frowned, looking at his best friend draining another glass dry, "So suddenly you are a winebag, huh?"_

_Nate ignored him, averting his eyes from girl to girl who were flirting with random guys in the club._

"_It's just Serena." Chuck signed, "I'm sure any problem between you two is nothing compared with the ones Blair and I have had. At least she will not throw her Chanel bag at your head or stamp her high heels on your feet."_

_Nate chuckled. "No, she will not." He said, "I don't know what to do. It's not like she is still mad at me. But I just don't know what to say or do to apologize."_

_Chuck rolled his eyes. His best friend was really ignorant. How Blair survived during their long-term relationship was always a mystery to him._

_Suddenly Nate turned his head, gazing at Chuck. "Speaking of apologize, you're an expert." His eyes sparkled, "Give me some advice."_

_Chuck frowned. "What do you mean?"_

"_Come on, man. Every time you and Blair got into fight, you are the one who bought jewellery and flowers and groveled at her feet like a puppy." Nate joked._

"_I did not grovel at her feet like a puppy!" Chuck exclaimed. Shit. He really hated his best friend. Why did he even bother to keep him company at the first place?_

"_Fine. Fine." Nate said dismissively, "But seriously, Chuck, usually what did you say or do to get through things like this?"_

_Chuck smirked. "Blair and I have our own ways to solve problems."_

"_Oh, I see." Nate said sarcastically, "Maybe you should consider using those magical ways to solve your ask-for-her-hand-desperately problem."_

_Chuck gave him a dirty look. "I'm trying. Nathaniel." He hissed between clenched teeth._

"_By cooking?" Nate was highly amused by his best friend's serious tone._

"_That's not funny." Chuck countered, "Actually that's really romantic. And girls always love those silly romantic gestures."_

_Nate blinked in confusion for a good two minutes._

"_Oh." He finally muttered, "Maybe you are right."_

Thief! That golden boy was a shameless thief! He stole his idea for proposal! He stole his romantic gesture! That bastard! How could he do this to him? His proposal to Blair was supposed to be special, to be original! This was his idea! His patent! His!

What should he do now? Obviously he couldn't propose to Blair anymore in case she got mad at him because he "didn't love her enough to come up with a good idea rather than a shallow second-hand proposal".

He hated Nathaniel Archibald more than the crazy boss of his girlfriend.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**A Patent Proposal**

**Aimee**

**Part 3**

Something was wrong, too wrong.

She couldn't believe she didn't notice sooner. It was so obvious. His greeting kisses were not as passionate as usual when she set foot out of elevator to hug him. His hands didn't roam lower than proper as he always did. And now, seeing him playing his food on the plate, already lost his appetite, it struck her that how reluctant his smile was when she blabbered on about Nate and Serena's engagement.

Even her nose knew something was wrong since it kept reminding her that there was a whiff of burning food.

"Chuck?" she asked cautiously, "Is there something wrong?"

He stiffened, back suddenly went straight. "No." he said, "No."

Blair didn't just let it go. She never did. "Why aren't you happy for Nate and Serena?"

How could he be happy for that thief who stole his whole idea for a romantic proposal? He was not that kind of goody-goody who would turn his left cheek for the man who struck his right one.

He rolled his eyes. "I am happy for them." His hypocrisy in voice was too evident to be ignored.

"Oh please," Blair snorted, "Like you could fool me. I know you, Chuck. You never ever forget that. Now be a good boy and tell me what's wrong." She said jokingly.

"Nothing." He hated her mummy tone. It made his fury seemed so ridiculous. However, it truly wasn't.

"You didn't cheat on me, did you?" that bitch obviously didn't take a hint and heartlessly continued her teasing.

He gave her a dirty look. "Very funny." He said sarcastically.

"Then what's the problem?" Blair asked, "Is that my overtime? I'm sorry if…"

"It's not." He interrupted her.

Blair frowned. "Then what is it?" she asked sincerely, "I don't understand. Chuck, tell me."

Damn it! Damn her! She really didn't understand. How could he tell her "I was going to propose to you only to find my shameless so-called best friend stole my romantic gesture now I had to throw all the not-so-delicious food I had made for you on my own in the trash then called room service and I couldn't propose to you until I came up with a better plan"?

"You don't have to be stressed. It's not like I'm asking you to propose like Nate did or something." She said soothingly. However, that only made him more furious.

"Why?" he asked darkly.

"Oh, come on." Blair rolled her eyes, "Like you'd ever considered it. You are Chuck Bass."

"So what? Is it the reason why I have no right to ask for my own girlfriend's hand?"

"Of course not." Blair answered. His temper and the venom in his voice only added to her confusion. Why couldn't he just be happy for their best friends and enjoy dinner with her? Why must he act so weirdly and insist to be a pain in her neck? God knows she'd already had a tough day with her sadistic and manipulative boss. Why couldn't he be a little, just a little reasonable? "I just don't know why you aren't happy for them. If you have incestuous feelings for your step-sister, maybe I can understand a little more."

Chuck threw his napkin on the table and stood up. "Watch your tongue, Waldorf." Usually he would joke with her with a witty retort, to show her he was humorous and intelligent. But not today. Not now. "If I remember correctly, you are the one who have dated one of the love birds for almost ten years."

"It's ancient history!" Blair cried, "I can't believe you still blame me for that after so many years!"

"Well, you'd better believe it!" Chuck yelled back, "Why can't I? He is your prince charming who can never do anything wrong, including the fucking proposal! Well what about me? I'm always Chuck Bass who is not supposed to have a girlfriend, not to mention asking for her hand! Is that what you are thinking about?"

"Like you didn't give me a reason to!" she countered, then signed dejectedly, "This is ridiculous, Chuck. We are supposed to be happy for Nate and Serena. But if you are not, it's fine, even though I don't know why. We two don't need to fight."

Chuck rubbed the space between his eyes. "I'm sorry." He muttered, "I'm just…in a bad mood."

I was just going to propose to you but failed even before I had the chance to ask. What a tragic love story.

"Mind to tell me why?" She asked sincerely, now sitting on his lap, "Maybe I could be of some help."

"Oh, you can't." he signed blankly. How could you help me propose to yourself? Say yes before I chock that stupid question out?

She frowned. She knew trusting people wasn't his strong point. But after all these years of being together with her? That hurts.

"Oh." She said quietly, "I see." She jumped off his lap, "I guess I'm a little tired."

She walked towards their bedroom. That's when Chuck finally got out of his own depression and noticed her facial expression of disappointment.

Shit!

"Blair!" he called, but she didn't stopped, "Blair, wait a minute. I didn't mean to…I can explain. Blair!"

Finally, she turned, tears glistening in her eyes. "I thought we've already passed this." She said sadly, "I thought we can trust each other, no matter what."

Damn it! Where did this trust issue come from? Of course he trusted her, but did people share plans of proposal with their girlfriends? ! Wasn't it supposed to be a surprise?

"We did." He assured her, "But Blair, this time…it's different."

"How?" she asked.

He temporarily lost his tongue. God help him. What was the right answer to this fucking question?

"See?" Blair shook her head, a ghost of sad smile on her face, "I…can't believe it…I…"

"Damn it, Blair! I was going to propose!"

He shouted, didn't realizing he was saying the words until he saw her, froze with shock.

Oh God.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the final part. I admit I wrote this story with the purpose of cheering us BC fans up before season 4. After all, who knows what will happen in the show?_

_Anyway, like always, hope you enjoy!_

_For all the readers of this story, thank you! And for those who wrote me reviews, I really wish I didn't let you down. Thank you so much for your kind feedbacks. I love you all~_

**A Patent Proposal**

**Aimee**

**Part 4**

The first time Blair Waldorf made a plan of her future engagement, she was still a little girl. Four or five years old she wasn't sure. The page in her scrapbook on which a blonde boy holding the Van Der Bilt ring was the proof of her naive dream.

The second time she thought of her engagement seriously, it was after the cotillion ball. When she looked at her reflection in the mirror and commanded herself not to be pregnant, some parts in her heart were actually waiting for the worst consequence. Chuck had drunk dialed her, slurred some nonsense about teenage parents. She guessed he had heard something from her best friend who turned out to be a really big mouth. But strangely, after her hung up on him with a cold "you're crazy if you thought I'd ever marry some disgusting pig like you", her heart was relieved of its former dread. And, even though she never mentioned it to him, she really had imagined the scene of him getting down on one knee for a minute.

The third time "engagement" came into her mind was when her best friend called her just moments ago, exclaiming her ex had proposed to her and she had said yes. She was happy for them, but she had to admit the news really hit a nerve. Chuck had never mentioned their future plans. The engagement, the wedding, the marriage, the kids…not even one of them. She didn't want to push him since she knew how hard it would be for him to do this. He had summoned all his courage just to say something as simple as "I love you". She didn't want to scare him away, but in the bottom of her heart she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

She had thought a lot about her engagement, but not once had she imagined this: her boyfriend yelled out his proposal with a curse in his sentence.

He gaped at her, as if being shocked by his own words as much as she did. And when her eyes met his, he turned his head away.

"You what?" she asked disbelievingly.

He didn't answer. Instead he was just standing there, back straight and head low, as if he were a schoolboy who had been caught naughty and hauled in front of the headmistress to acknowledge his mistake.

"You what?" she repeated her question, stepping forward.

"Would you just forget it?" he asked pleadingly.

"No."

He sighed.

"I was going to propose to you. I got everything ready, but Nathaniel beat me to it. I know you want it to be special, to be perfect. So I thought I'd better come up with another plan and propose to you some other time." He fixed his gaze on her, "I'm sorry, Blair. I didn't mean to ruin this. Could you just forget it and let me do it another time?"

For a moment, she didn't say anything. The unbearable silence made him nervous. "If it's not Nathaniel…Damn it, Blair. Just forget this, okay?"

She shook her head, finally burst into tears, which really made his nervousness increased. "I'm sorry." He murmured, not being sure if it was a good idea to hug her and kiss her tears away.

Fortunately, she jumped into his arms by herself. He let out a sigh of relief, only to find she started weeping on his shoulder.

"Blair…I'm sorry…" he stuttered, "I'm really sorry. I promise I will do better next time…I swear…Just don't…"

"Chuck Bass." She sobbed uncontrollably, "You are so stupid."

He nodded, having no intention to defend himself. "I know." He murmured to her hair, "And I'm sorry your stupid boyfriend screwed up again. But like I said, Blair, next time…"

"Where is the ring?" she interrupted.

"Huh?"

"The ring." She repeated. Reluctantly he took out the ring box from his pocket. "It's my mother's." he said quietly.

"Ask me." She commanded.

"What?"

"Ask me, Chuck. Propose to me."

Now he was watching her as if she'd gotten crazy. "Blair…"

"Just ask." She insisted.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered, not daring to get his hopes up. Is this some twisted punishment for not being able to propose properly? Is this…

"Yes."

He looked at her in astonishment, too surprised to say anything or do anything. She had said yes! After all these silly dramas, she had said yes! What the hell was wrong with her brain?

"You sure?" when he finally found his voice, all he could chock out was the short question he had asked her before, in the night which determined their destiny.

She looked at him, a little confused. So he explained. "I know you want this to be special, to be perfect. Maybe…"

"When are you going to get it, Chuck? Everything about us is special, is perfect. You don't need to try so hard to make it be. I love you, and I know you love me, too. That is the thing makes us special and perfect. The dinner, the flowers…they are good. But if we don't have them, that's okay. I have you. That is all I need. You are the only one really matters."

For a long time, he didn't know what to say. All the moments they had shared flashed before his eyes. She kissed him in the back of his limo, she danced with him on his father's wedding, she first said "I love you" and dragged him back to life, she turned up in their room telling him "love makes everything simple"…She was right. Damn it. She was always right. They had each other. That's the only thing matters.

"So…" he said hesitantly, "you said yes."

"Yes." She assured him, smiling with tears still in her eyes, "Absolutely yes."

He laughed. Then to her surprise, he lifted her up off her feet and whirled her around.

"Thank you." Finally he put her down, hugged her tightly, and murmured against her curls, "Thank you, for loving me."

She smiled. "And thank you, for giving me the special and perfect proposal."

fin


End file.
